Pixel Gun (PG3D)
|released = 1.0.0 |lethality = 12 |rateoffire = 93 |capacity = 12 |upgrade = N/A |mobility = 100 (Legacy) 16 (Weight) |cost = 0 (starter gun) |Level required = 1 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Pixel Gun (PGW). The Pixel Gun is a Backup weapon that can be used in all modes except for weapon specific modes in Pixel Gun 3D. It is one of the 7 starter weapons along with the Simple Shotgun, Combat Knife, Sniper Rifle, Simple Flamethrower, Signal Pistol, and Simple Machine Gun. Appearance The Pixel Gun has a leather strapped handle, a chrome frame, and a chrome slide. The slide moves backwards when firing. Strategy It has very low damage, decent rate of fire, low capacity, average mobility and an extremely fast reload. Tips *Hit targets in the head as much as possible to maximize damage and minimize ammo use. It's strong enough to eliminate an adamant player when aimed directly. *This weapon is good in the Deadly Games due to the good range and decent headshots. *Due to its very low damage, it can be used as a 'tool' to measure a monster's health. As 3 damage replicates a single health point. Counters *Attack from long ranges. Take cover when being attacked. *If possible, go in with a primary weapon and move side to side to dodge the bullets. *The damage is extremely noticeable. Hunt down the user by following the damage indicators. Theme None Supported Maps None, because this weapon performs poorly in any map. Weapon setups As it has low damage output, use it as a last resort to pick off a target. Trivia *The Pixel Gun is probably the most iconic weapon in the game because of its appearances in several official photos and the fact that it is the first weapon you come into view when opening the game. **Also, the entire game apparently is named after this weapon. *This weapon bears a resemblance to the Colt M1911 pistol. **However, the metal frame appears to be wider, the slide/ejection port is larger, and the capacity of the Pixel Gun is 12 whereas the M1911 has 7. * A giant Pixel Gun can be seen in the map Ant's Life. * It is a popular weapon used by beginners, due to its stopping power and decent rate of fire for a sidearm. * As a beginner weapon, its ammo is restored automatically after the player dies. This trait is shared with the Simple Shotgun, Simple Flamethrower, Signal Pistol, Best Friend, and Sniper Rifle. **After an update, the ammo restoration is applied to all weapons in both Pixel Gun games * As of the 9.0.4 update, it only takes 1-2 headshots to kill a player with this gun in Deadly Games, making this a very decent weapon. * Whenever the player reloads this gun, the animation never shows the slide being pulled back to reload it. * Its design had been slightly changed in the 10.0.0 update, defying it's appearance in the Armory. * In the 10.0.0 update, many believed players wielding this weapon are hackers, due to dealing heavy damage, which is not possible for the Pixel Gun. This is because it is not a Pixel Gun. It's the Elephant Hunter. The weapon experienced a temporary model bug which caused it to appear to be a plain Pixel Gun. * In earlier versions of the game, the characters in the thumbnail of the Pixel Gun 3D can be seen holding this gun. * The weapon was redesigned in the 11.2.0 update. * This, the Uzi-Uzi and the Simple Shotgun were the first ever weapons to be introduced in Pixel Gun 3D. * In some modes/minigames, the Pixel Gun can be occasionally found as a pick-up. Gallery 1393301217685.jpg|A Pixel Gun made out of paper. Pixel-Gun-3D-Hack-Image.jpg|The Pixel Gun wielded in the old main menu. Image-1410907770.jpg|Pixel Gun in use. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Default Category:Minigame Items Category:Pick-Ups